Happy Birthday Hinata
by clope023
Summary: One night Naruto is walking Hinata home from a date and the young couple get caught together by Hiashi, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so any reviews please be gentle, lol! nah, whatever, but don't except a kind message in return if you're gonna give me crap, I take constructive criticism, not a-holeism. Anywho, this is a little fic that I got inspired to write just from watching the episode where Naruto fought Kiba in the Chunnin exams and Hinata went into her little speech about Naruto, I got inspired to write a fic. I also noticed while reading a lot of Naru-Hina fics that Hiashi is portrayed as a Bastard-King (though that title is reserved for Gendo Ikari of Evangelion). Anywho I was reading a fan manga called Hinata's Happy Birthday Manga from this website:

a nice little website with Naru-Hina fan mangas and just funny omakes, so I decided to write a fic where Hiashi comes to his senses about Hinata, I hope you enjoy it.

' ' means thought

" " means speech

Chapter 1

"And then! And then!" yelled one Naruto Uzumaki as he walked his girlfriend one Hinata Hyuuga home from a date. Since his three year training trip with Jiraiya Nartuo had filled out to being a taller, bigger, and stronger version of the ninja than he was before, his loudness never left him however, not that Hinata minded.

She had also filled out nicely as well, she was taller and her hair now lowered down to her lower back, she had become much curvier however, not that Naruto minded that, he did mind the occasional looks other guys gave her, though sending a few of them to Tsunade's hospital wing helped him get his anger out, he took quiet solace in the fact that her beautiful eyes were for him and him alone, she made that quiet clear every time they talked, every time they touched, every time they kissed.

"After that I tore him a new one with RASENGAN!" continued Naruto as he recounted his defeat of the Akatsuki member Kakuzu.

"Yeah?!" giggled Hinata, to which Naruto continued, "and then the Akatsuki bastard was all, AARRRGH!"

"Yeah, yeah?!"

"AAHHH", pouted Naruto, "don't you believe me?! Your face is kind of suspicious."

"It's nothing like that", replied an embarrassed and blushing Hinata as she twiddled her fingers.

"I'm telling you the TRUTH!" said Naruto as he hugged her but he hit a sweet spot on his girlfriend and she started laughing, "STOP! I'm ticklish!"

"This is far enough Naruto-kun", said Hinata as she brought her hands up.

"Awwww, are you sure", said Naruto somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun", said Hinata as she enveloped his hands into her own, "but we're practically at the front gates of the Hyuuga mansion, if we come any closer father might see us together."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you so much for walking me home, but I can't act like a spoiled child anymore, I am a chunnin after all, and…"

"Chunnin you say" replied Naruto as he went into his depression stance and almost went down to the floor.

'Oh no, I forgot Naruto-kun hasn't been promoted past gennin yet', "Oh no Naruto! I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, please don't be made at me…"

A fox-like grin appeared on the blonde ninja as he swept up the white-eyed girl in his arms and she gave out a small yelp as she realized what was happening, "heh, kidding", said Naruto as he aimed to press his lips to Hinata's, she presented her own white lips for his taking, he could take them anytime as far as she was concerned.

The kiss lasted for some minutes, and to Hinata she was in heaven, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and gripped his jacket tightly, she never wanted to leave his protective embrace.

"I really thought you were angry at me", said Hinata as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"How could I ever be mad at you?" said Naruto with a reassuring smile on his face, "but it IS your birthday, Hinata-chan, and if we can't be together on this day then I'm going to be really sad."

"No", said Hinata as she brought up a hand to caress his face, "I don't want to hear that, my Naruto-kun, I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" said Naruto, knowing what that could mean, the fact that in his mind Hinata was the most beautiful girl in the world didn't help, 'DAMN YOU ERO-SENIN!'

They were about to engage in another kiss, when they interrupted by a loud, "UZUMAKI!"

"Father..", said a worried Hinata.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I make no financial gains by writing or publishin this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"UZUMAKI!", yelled the harsh and stern voice of one Hyuuga Hiashi, father of Hinata and head of the Hyuuga Family.

He turned the corner and was in perfect view of the scene of his eldest daughter in the arms of blonde ninja in question.

"Father", said Hinata in an attempt to give Naruto a chance to get away, they'd been going out secretly for months now, they'd been doing such a good job keeping it from the Main family, they were even thinking of running away together, she didn't want anything to happen to Naruto before their plans could be put into motion "we were doing nothing…"

"SILENCE!" said Hiashi as he raised his hand, "I wish a word with young Uzumaki, NOW!"

Naruto saw the pleading look in Hinata's eyes, he wasn't about to abandon her, especially not after all the bad stories he'd heard about Hiashi from her.

"What do you want, Hyuuga-sama", said Naruto, trying to sound as respectful as he was able to, not that that was his greatest talent however.

"I", said Hiashi as he put on his angriest face, Hinata knew it well, "am a stupid old man."

"What?!" said both Hinata and Naruto in confused unison.

"I am a stubborn, conniving, ruthless, and stupid old man", reapeated Hiashi, "for the sake of tradition and a twisted sense of honor I had almost made a complete outcast of my eldest daughter. I measured her worth by how well she could fight and perform her duties to the main family, never did I care to think of her as the person that she was. And yet", said Hiashi as he turned around and looked straight at Hinata, "all of my hateful words and actions have done nothing to destroy the beautiful and determined soul that is my daughter."

"Father…", said Hinata in a whisper, she couldn't believer HER father was saying such things.

"I have never seen you smile the way the way you do with Uzumaki…..", he paused for a second as he continued to look at her, "since your mother was alive. I am not blind to it; I can see how happy he makes you and for this I am most glad, Hina-chan."

Tears began to form on Hinata's eyes, Father had not called her Hina-chan since the day her mother died, those were also the days he'd stopped smiling at her, tucking her in to bed and taking her for walks on his shoulders or just hand in hand in the Hyuuga gardens, why this change now?

Naruto rushed to her side and swept Hinata up into a hug and gently wiped away as many tears as he could.

"UZUMAKI!" yelled Hiashi.

"UH..SIR!" replied a startled Naruto, who was now at attention stance.

"What are your plans for my daughter, what do you want with her?"

"What do I want with her? All I could ever want from Hinata-chan", said Naruto as he looked into her lavender eyes, "is her, if I have her love than I could go without anything else for the rest of my life, I would give up my dream of Hokage for her, I would give up anything for her, I can do anything with her by my side. There's no doubt in my mind that Hinata-chan is who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

'Big sister is so lucky', thought a smiling Hanabi as she watched this scene unfold from behind a wall with her Byakugan.

"Hmph", snorted a smiling Hiashi as he closed his eyes in thought, "and what of you Hina-chan?"

"Father?"

"What are your feelings for this boy? What does he mean to you?"

"If just Naruto-kun is with me, I don't care about anything else", she said this as she looked into her love's blue eyes, "I am stronger just because I am thinking of him, I've stopped stuttering so much, hm hm hm," she paused for one of her light laughs that Naruto thought was soooo cute and he thanked the gods a thousand times over whenever he got the privilege to hear one, "I'm a chunnin now, and I am confident about myself around others, I have my own nin-do now, and none of it would never have been possible without Naruto-kun, "said Hinata as some tears began to resurface, "I love him so much Father, nothing could ever mar my vision or opinion of him, he is the one for me."

"Then", said Hiashi as he swept Hinata up into a loving hug, "accept an old fool's apology and a father's blessing on your marriage whenever it may be", with that he gave Hinata a kiss on the head.

"Thank you, Father, oh but what about the elders, what about…", said Hinata as she tightened her grip on her father as they hugged, but he brought a finger to her lips.

"Let me deal with them, and now you, Naruto", said Hiashi as he turned around and put a hand on the blonde ninja's shoulder, "my future son-in-law, hmph who ever would've thought of it, I sure as hell wouldn't have," he threw his head in the air as he gave out a light 'hah!', but then he tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulder, not in a mean or menacing way but just enough to let Naruto know he meant business, "If you make her cry, you die slow."

Short, straight, to the point, Hiashi's style, and Naruto knew this was the man's pure concern for his daughter, he appreciated the threat actually, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Dad."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow, smiled as he gave out a light 'hmph' and turned to walk back inside the mansion, Hanabi thought he hadn't seen her but that thought died when Hiashi said, "Hanabi! That's enough sneaking around for one night; if you want 'details' ask your sister in the morning!"

"Awwwww," pouted Hanabi as she followed her father back inside the Hyuuga mansion's front gates.

Hinata at her sisters little tantrum and made Naruto practically melt at her cute laugh, 'someone up there likes me, believe it, heh.'

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she practically crashed into his arms, she looked up into his eyes almost with disbelief, but looking into his sky blue eyes she knew she wasn't dreaming, "We're free Naruto-kun, we're finally free!"

"We've been free the whole time Hinata-chan. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that I'm finally in your father's good graces, sort of, heheh."

Hinata laughed at Naruto's joke, that's another thing she loved about him, he could always make her laugh, and in turn Naruto absolutely loved is #1 fan's laugh, "but our freedom was ours for the taking the whole time, even if your father didn't approve I wouldn't taken you for my bride anyway."

Hinata knew that was no joke, when talking about matters of the heart, Naruto never told lies, something else she loved about him. "I would've done the same thing, husband."

"Heh", laughed Naruto with a foxy grin, "I love you Hinata-chan, happy birthday."

"I love you too," said Hinata as got up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Naruto-kun."

They enjoyed a tender, loving kiss under the watchful eye of a bright full moon, it was as if the celestial body was placing a spot light on the two of them and the two of them alone, the entire universe seem to melt away and their feelings seemed to shower them in a waterfall of emotion, and they knew that all the pain in the world, even if it was all amassed against them couldn't tear them apart, for they had each other.

THE END.

Ending notes: I don't know if we have any Trivium fans here but the last line was inspired by the song, This World Can't Tear Us Apart, by Trivium, love that frickin' song. Anywho, hope the people who read this enjoyed it at least a little bit, like I said in Chapter 1, if you want to give me some contructive criticism, go ahead I appreciate it, if you wanna be a , go the hell home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I make no financial gain by writing or publishing this fanfiction.


End file.
